As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional desk 10 comprises a desk top 12, four aprons 14, and four legs 16. The aprons 14 and the legs 16 are fastened respectively with the underside of the desk top 12. As shown in FIG. 2, the aprons 14 and the legs 16 are fastened by means of four fastening members 18, each of which is fastened respectively at both ends thereof with the aprons 14 with a fastening bolt and is provided centrally with a through hole 19. Each of four legs 16 is provided at the top thereof with two fastening surfaces 22 spaced at a predetermined angle. Located between two fastening surfaces 22 is a threaded hole 24 engageable with a bolt 26 for fastening the apron 14 and the leg 16.
Such a fastening means as described above is defective in design in that the fastening members 18 are made separately and are therefore not cost-effective.